1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet discharge device, a liquid droplet discharge method, and a non-transitory storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet recording device has been known as an image recording device or an image forming device, such as a printer, a facsimile machine, and/or a copier. An inkjet recording device can form a desired character, a figure, and so forth on a recording medium (e.g., paper, metal, timber, or ceramics) by using an inkjet, recording head that includes, for example, a nozzle for discharging an ink droplet; a pressure chamber that is in communication with the nozzle; and a piezoelectric element for applying pressure to ink inside the pressure chamber.
A liquid injection device has been known that can discharge an ink droplet from a recording head under an optimum discharge condition by setting, for each nozzle or for each nozzle group, an initial value of a drive voltage for oscillating one or more flexible electrode based on a residual oscillation waveform (cf. Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-98691), for example).